Preciso de uma Namorada
by Helo Pontas Black
Summary: Era mais um dia comum no parque de Forks... Ou era para ser.    Edward Cullen precisa arrumar uma namorada e, assim, ganhar o Volvo que tanto deseja.    Todos humanos


Crepúsculo não me pertence e eu não ganho nada com essa história!

Espero que gostem! :)

* * *

Aquela era realmente uma bela manhã.

O sol brilhava, o céu estava azul, os pássaros cantavam e as mães passeavam com seus filhos no único parque de diversões que havia em Forks.

Que filhos exemplares tinham aquelas mães... Crianças comportadas e fofas.

_Manhê... – Um garoto berrava – O Emmett pegou meu carrinho!

O garoto em questão era Edward Cullen, o filho do meio da família Cullen. Carlisle Cullen era médico e sua esposa era uma excelente mãe e dona-de-casa. Eles tinham três filhos: Emmett, com nove anos, Alice, com cinco, e Edward, com sete, o garoto que chorava sem parar.

Alice e Emmett puxaram para o lado da família do pai, onde quase todos tinham o cabelo preto, exceto Carlisle. A menina parecia-se com uma fada, graciosa e educada. Emmett era o tipo de garoto bagunceiro, que adorava testar a paciência de seus pais. Edward era um tanto reservado, tinha os cabelos vermelhos, os olhos verdes (Que veio sabe-se lá da onde, talvez de algum parente distante).

_Emm, já falei pra você não pegar o carrinho do seu irmão! – Esme brigou com o filho mais velho.

_Mas mãe, eu não tenho culpa se o Ed chora por qualquer coisa. – Emmett tentou se justificar, erguendo as mãos para cima, num sinal de inocência.

_Mamãe, Eu quelo solvete – Alice pediu, interrompendo a discussão. Alice era a princesinha da família, todos a paparicavam.

Esme deixou os meninos num parquinho reservado e foi comprar sorvete.

Edward começou a brincar com seu carrinho, já recuperado, enquanto Emmett não parava de olhar para o guarda do parquinho.

_É feio encarar as pessoas, Emm – Edward falou, ao ver o irmão fazer algo tão feio. Mamãe já havia ensinado diversas vezes que aquilo era errado.

Emmett parou de olhar para o guarda e começou a falar com o irmão.

_Sabia que eu tenho uma namorada? – Perguntou, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Edward revirou os olhos, uma mania bem típica que ele possuía.

_Grande coisa... E eu sei que é tudo mentira! – Rebateu, arregalando os olhos.

Emmett pisou com tudo no chão, demonstrando que estava impaciente.

_Não estou não. Eu estou namorando a Rose. – Ele disse a última frase bem perto de Edward, como se aquilo fosse um segredo.

_A loirinha da sua sala? – Edward perguntou, começando a ficar admirado.

_Aham... – Emmett balançou a cabeça efusivamente.

_Uau! – Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

_Uau! – Emmett também falou.

Edward ficou olhando para o irmão, esperando que ele gritasse: "Te peguei, bobão"... Brincadeiras eram tão típicas de Emmett.

_Não importa, mamãe disse que eu vou ser tão bonito e educado que eu vou escolher a... A...

_A dedo – Emmett ajudou.

_Isso! Que eu vou escolher a dedo minha namorada! – Edward terminou, sorrindo triunfante.

Emmett balançou a cabeça, como se tudo o que o irmão havia dito, fosse uma grande besteira.

_Você tem que escolher logo, bobão, senão como é que você vai ter um carro?

Edward não teve resposta para aquela pergunta. Ele sabia que precisava namorar para conseguir o carro que tanto desejava: Um Volvo. Ele e Emm ficavam admirados quando perceberam que, para ganharem seus preciosos carros, deveriam namorar. Fizeram essa descoberta quando viram que em todos os filmes era assim: O cara arrumava uma namorada e... Ganhava um carro.

_Como eu faço pra arrumar uma namorada? – Edward perguntou, começando a ficar desesperado. Ele queria muito ganhar o Volvo.

Emmett olhou ao redor, avaliando possíveis candidatas.

_Aqui tem várias meninas bonitas. Escolha uma.

Edward bufou. Seria difícil escolher uma menina só pela aparência... E se ela fosse chata? E se ela não gostasse dele? E se ela gostasse de barbie? Ele não suportaria ficar perto de uma garota que gostasse de barbie.

_Ta... Vou ver se acho uma namorada.

Ele se levantou e inspecionou o lugar. Havia várias garotas, loirinhas, morenas, baixinhas, altas. Como decidir?

Todas as garotas estavam brincando de boneca, mas havia uma que estava na piscina de bolinha, sozinha.

Edward sorriu, satisfeito. Ela parecia ser legal e não estava brincando de barbie.

_Já escolhi. – Virou-se para Emmett, ainda sorrindo – O que eu faço agora?

Emmett riu e falou, num tom conspiratório:

_Vai até ela, pergunta se ela quer namorar com você... Se ela aceitar... Você precisa dar o presente. Aí vocês estarão namorando!

Assentindo, Edward se despediu do irmão e foi pedir a menina em namoro.

Emmett sentou-se no banquinho, rindo, ansioso para ver o que aconteceria.

_Oi.

A menina levantou os olhos para cima, os lindos olhos castanhos, iguais a chocolate. Sua pele era branca, quase igual à neve e seu cabelo era castanho ondulado.

_Oi – Ela respondeu, um tanto desconfiada.

_Não fale com estranhos. _Sua mão sempre dizia isso. Mas o menininho ruivo não parecia estranho, ele parecia agitado.

_Quer namorar comigo? – Edward perguntou num rompante.

A garota deixou as bolinhas, que estavam em sua mão, caírem.

_Hmmm... Não! – Ela respondeu – Eu não namoro estranhos.

Edward, que até então estava cabisbaixo, levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

_Mas eu não sou estranho! – Ele se defendeu – Qual é o seu nome?

Para facilitar a conversa, ele entrou na piscina, sentou-se e começou a brincar com as bolinhas também.

_Isabella. Mas eu prefiro Bella.

_É um nome bonito – _Elogie a garota, _era o que Emmett sempre dizia.

Bella concordou, pegando algumas bolinhas e jogando-as no ar.

_E o seu?

O que foi que sua mãe havia dito sobre seu nome? Ah, sim...

_Eu tenho o nome mais bonito do mundo – Edward exclamou, abrindo os braços para enfatizar o que dizia. Bella fez uma cara de surpresa e perguntou:

_Você se chama... Mickey?

Edward revirou os olhos. Que menina boba.

_Claro que não, eu me chamo Edward. – Terminou com toda a pompa possível.

_Não é um nome muito bonito... É estranho – Bella objetou.

Novamente, Edward revirou os olhos.

_Tudo pra você é estranho... – Foi uma constatação – Então, vai namorar comigo ou não?

_Mas eu mal te conheço... Não posso namorar você.

Mas que menina mais enrolada.

_Eu tenho sete anos, sei tocar piano, gosto de brincar de carrinho e... Não gosto do meu cabelo – Ele murmurou.

Bella olhou longamente para o cabelo dele.

_Não sei por que não gosta dele. É tão bonito... – Ela tentou tocar, mas Edward se esquivou para trás.

_Se namorar comigo, te deixo tocar no meu cabelo quantas vezes quiser.

Bella abriu a boca, indignada.

_Você é um chantagista! – Ela quase gritou.

_Um o quê? – Edward perguntou, não sabendo se aquilo era uma ofensa ou não. Decidiu deixar pra lá – E você? Gosta de brincar de barbie? – Ela sentiu o medo em sua voz. E, para a felicidade do menino, fez uma cara de repulsa.

_Não, credo! Eu gosto de... Eu gosto de brincar de amarelinha, esconde-esconde... Mas eu sempre caio. – Terminou em um tom constrangido.

Edward acenou, como se entendesse que aquilo era muito constrangedor.

_Eu não caio... Então, quando você cair, eu vou te segurar. – Ele disse em um tom decidido.

_Promete? – Ela perguntou, os olhinhos esperançosos.

_Eu prometo.

Bella sorriu e jogou uma bolinha no amigo. Edward, entrando na brincadeira, revidou... Só que mandou com muita força e acertou a testa da menina.

_Desculpa, desculpa! Eu não quis te acertar – Ele pediu, quase chorando.

Bella deu um passo para trás e acabou pisando numa bolinha. Acabou tropeçando e Edward tentou segurá-la, mas acabaram caindo os dois no chão.

Para a surpresa do garoto, Bella começou a rir.

_Você está bem? – Ele perguntou, cauteloso.

Bella parou de rir e olhou para ele, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

_Você me segurou! – Ele decidiu não contrariar e dizer que fora muito mal-sucedido na tentativa, afinal, ela estava agradecendo... – Acho que aceito namorar com você.

_Sério? – Edward perguntou, surpreso. Bella acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça – Então... Pra ficar ofi... Ofi...

_Oficial – Bella ajudou.

_É, pra ficar oficial nosso namoro... Eu tenho que te dar algo. – Ele disse feliz, e, olhando para o irmão, triunfante.

Bella arregalou os olhos, confusa, mas concordou.

Edward colocou a mão no bolso e tirou dali dois presentes: Um ursinho minúsculo que ganhara na pescaria e um anel de plástico e os entregou à Bella.

_Obrigada. – Ela murmurou.

_É pra você se lembrar de mim e... Bom, pra saber que não pode namorar mais ninguém. – Ele disse, quase dando uma ordem. Esme dizia que ele era um pouco mandão.

_Claro... E você também! – Bella devolveu. Edward concordou.

__Bella! Vamos querida!_

Os dois olharam para a mulher que esperava fora da cerca, que delimitava o parquinho.

_É minha mãe – Bella esclareceu. – Tenho que ir.

Edward não se ofereceu para acompanhá-la; ainda era muito cedo para conhecer sua sogra.

_Posso te dar um presente... Pra você se lembrar de mim? – Edward concordou, se perguntando o que ele ganharia – É algo que minha mãe sempre me dá.

Bem devagar, ela foi até ele e, para a surpresa de Edward, deu-lhe um beijo estatelado na bochecha.

Ele estava chocado, mas antes que ela saísse, conseguiu dizer:

_Na outra também, senão as duas bochechas vão brigar – Bella riu e deu-lhe um beijo na outra bochecha.

_Tchau, Edward!

Ele saiu da piscina a tempo de ouvir a mãe de Bella perguntar:

__Quem era o seu amiguinho, filha?_

__O menino que tem o nome mais bonito do mundo._

Edward sorriu e ainda estava sorrindo, quando chegou perto do irmão.

_Uau, ela te deu um beijo! Você entregou o presente? – Emmett perguntou, admirado.

Edward se limitou a concordar com a cabeça.

_Meninos, vamos... – Esme chegou, pagou o guarda e saiu com os meninos. Alice pulava freneticamente no colo da mãe, querendo andar ao lado dos irmãos.

_Edward arrumou uma namorada – Emmett informou, levando uma cotovelada do irmão.

Esme deu uma risada baixa, musical, antes de dizer:

_Ah, é, querido? Ela é bonita?

Ele quis dizer que ela era a pessoa mais linda que ele já havia visto, mas apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Quando chegaram perto do carro, Esme colocou Alice no banco de trás e afivelou bem o cinto. Edward parou na porta, bloqueando a passagem do irmão.

_O que foi, Ed? Sai logo que eu quero entrar! – Emmett perguntou, usando o apelido que o irmão repudiava.

Edward respirou fundo, como se fosse falar algo muito sério, e disse:

_Eu já arrumei uma namorada... E ela é bonita...

Emmett concordou, esperando que ele continuasse. E para a surpresa deste, Edward falou num tom bravo:

_Então, quando é que eu vou ganhar meu carro?

* * *

Hey, obrigada por lerem... Agora comentem! :P


End file.
